Petites douceurs de Twilight
by Lokness
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur Twilight, et donc bien sûr la famille Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà sur le site avec des petits drabbles... Je me remets tout doucement à l'écriture alors je vais commencer tranquille, j'espère pouvoir continuer vraiment mais bref, qui vivra verra... Alors voilà un petit recueil de drabbles que j'écrirai au fur et à mesure sur Twilight. Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais écrire, mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! A savoir que mes personnages de loin préférés sont Jasper, Carlisle et Edward ( d'ailleurs si vous avez des fics Jasper/Edward ou Carlisle/Edward ou des friendships entre ces trois là, je prends ! ) Bien évidement les reviews sont acceptées avec une grande joie ! Et si vous avez des idées, des envies de drabbles, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Enjoy !

Pika, alias Lok'

Drabble n° 1, point de vue de Carlisle.

**Quelle humeur !**

« - Et tu n'es qu'un incapable, doublé d'un abruti, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te choisir pour mari ! »

Rose vociférait, apparemment au comble de l'énervement. Emmet, pourtant toujours si sûr de lui et parfois même si arrogant, n'en menait pas large, atterré par les paroles de sa... douce ? Esmé n'osait pas s'en mêler, de peur d'envenimer la situation, et moi, je cherchais à comprendre.

« - Vraiment, qui ai-je été pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es stupide et immature ! »

Rien, vraiment rien ne pouvait laisser présumer une telle altercation. Nous étions partis chasser en famille juste avant l'aube, puis Alice était partie chercher du tissu pour sa nouvelle collection, Edward et Rose acheter la dernière voiture à la mode et Jasper et Emmet avaient saisi une nouvelle occasion de se battre pendant qu'Esmé et moi avions profité d'un moment seuls à la maison. A leur retour, Rose avait explosé. Bien sûr, il arrivait assez souvent à Rose de piquer des crises de colère, mais jamais aussi éclatantes.

« - Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Emmet Cullen ! Ne compte même pas m'approcher avant au moins... 10 jours ! »

Emmet était penaud. Jasper était impassible, comme s'il hésitait à prendre part à la dispute. Alice ne semblait même pas faire attention à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, trop occupée à pianoter sur son ordinateur, la tête sans doute remplie de ses derniers modèles.

Tout à coup, un éclat de rire étouffé avec difficulté retentit. Je me tournai vers Edward, cherchant à comprendre la raison de son hilarité. Il essayait de ne pas sourire, mais en vain. Et ses yeux étaient fixés sur Jasper, toujours pince-sans-rire...

Ah la famille !

**FIN.**

Voilà pour le premier ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Jasper, voulant profiter de sa supériorité sur ce plan là face à Emmet pour le taquiner, a insufflé de la colère à Rosalie pour qu'elle s'en prenne à lui. Bien évidement, Edward, après avoir essayé de comprendre, a entendu les pensées de Jasper...

A très bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Excusez moi de ne pas avoir encore répondu aux reviews, je suis débordée. Pardonnez de même les incohérences de ce drabble mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. Merci à celles qui ont reviewé, mille mercis je suis super heureuse ! J'écrirai sur les loups, mais je dois avant relire un peu parce que je me suis aperçue que j'en savais très peu sur eux.

Bisous à tous et joyeuses fêtes si je ne repasse pas sur le site d'ici là,

Lok'

* * *

**Un début à tout**

- « Assis ! »

L'ordre claqua, péremptoire. J'obéis. J'eus la joie de recevoir en échange un des plus merveilleux sourires de mon aimée. Cependant, je commençais à resentir l'impatience de la voir grandir. Ses jeux étaient de plus en plus loufoques.

- « Couché ! »

Nessy me pointait de son petit index de vampire en devenir, ses magnifiques yeux braqués sur les miens. Je m'exécutai de bonne grâce, coopératif. Que ne fallait-il pas faire !

- « Hé bien ca promet bien des choses pour votre future vie sexuelle... »

La voix avait résonné juste derrière moi.

Je me retournai. Emmet. Evidemment. Je grognai. Nessy me mit une tape sur le museau, me foudroyant du regard. Le vampire ricana, et son rire promettait beaucoup de choses. Ma vie était foutue.


End file.
